Heart of the Avenger II
by Scarlet Ari Murai Phoenix
Summary: Sequel to Heart of the Avenger. It's been 4 years since that faithful day. What's happened between the bond of Sasuke and Ari? Is there even still a bond? SasukeOc
1. Tears of a Broken Heart

Scarlet: Oh wow..hm..this one is so hard to do since I can't even find any episodes on Youtube. It's funny though. They have episode 79 and 81 but where's episode 80 gone to D: I hope this first chapter doesn't suck much TT Sorry if the time of things are wrong. Help me correct it if it is --

--

Chapter 1: Tears of a Broken Heart

--

How long has it been..since that day..? Many things have happened since then I suppose..The third hokage died protecting us loyally. I have dated and had my heart broken by Uchiha Sasuke. Although I cried I learned that true love can overcome the worst. My name is Hatake Murai Ari, and this is my story.

4 Years ago: After Kyuubi vs. Shukaku

"SASUKE!!"

Without even looking back at me..he walked out the door. Leaving me helpless, broken hearted and alone.

"Did I really cause you that much trouble.." I couldn't help but cry myself to sleep

It was early morning before I had woken up again, and what woke me up was Onii-chan.

"Ohayo Imouto-chan" Onii-chan smiled as he walked into my room.

"Onii-chan!" I gave him a hug as soon as he got close enough

"How are you feeling Ari?" Onii-chan asked

"Could have been better Onii-chan" I smiled, "But I feel okay now"

"Onii-chan..Sasuke.." I couldn't continue without tears coming into my eyes

"I know Ari. Shhh..it's okay to cry" I hugged Onii-chan tighter

"Onii-chan.." I whispered, "Is it okay to give up on someone? When do you give up on someone?"

"I can't tell you that" Onii-chan looked like he was smiling behind his mask, "You will know yourself"

"Wah!" I wacked Onii-chan on the arm, "Thats not what I wanted to know though..I don't want to give up on Sasuke..I love him.."

"I know" Onii-chan was still smiling, "You will find out yourself. Now lets go home? Hokage's funeral will be in three days"

"Mmkay" Onii-chan helped me get my things and we went home. I didn't do anything for morning except sleep and had a visit from Naruto. He was kind enough to bring me some Ichiraku Ramen.

Over the next two days..I had noticed that Sasuke was spending more time with Sakura..and that really make a blow to my already cracked heart..but, even though, I can't help but still have feelings for him.

'Uchiha Sasuke' I looked at the heart shaped charm I got during a festival.

_Hatake Murai Ari  
and  
Uchiha Sasuke_

'Maybe there is still hope left for us..' I clutched the charm close to me as I got ready for the funeral

Hokage's Funeral: Please watch one of the youtube clips dedicated to the hokage. I can't describe it as well. Those clips made me cry TT

--Present Time--

So..that's all that had happen since then. Who would have though that I would actually be somewhat of a friend to Sabaku no Gaara..? We've all became chuunin and jounin..except for Naruto. Sauke had ran off to join Orochimaru. We have a new Hokage. My name is Hatake Murai Ari and this is my story.

'Uchiha Sasuke' I will find you I promised, clutching the charm, 'And when I do, I'll kill you myself'


	2. Reunion, Welcome Back

Scarlet: After 1-2 years I've finally updated..wow..sorry about the wait. I didn't know what to do. I've gradually fallen out of the Sasuke phrase, but for all of my loyal SasukeOc readers. I will try to continue to write

-------------------------------------

Title: Reunion, Welcome Back

-------------------------------------

Another normal day in Konohagakure. Walking down the streets I took a look around everything. Things have changed since that day. Everyone's changed. Most importantly..Naruto wasn't here anymore. He's been on a training journey with Jiraiya-sensei. He's been gone for quite a long time, although he's suppose to be back soon.

Looking up, I saw someone in pink walking in front of me. That could only be one person.

"Sakura-chan!" I shouted as I ran towards the person that just turned around. Sakura's changed too. She 's no longer the whiny girl I used to know. Her outfit now consist of a red vest like shirt and pink skirt. She also kept the hair style short. She's been training under Tsunade-sama for a while now

I felt kinda left out so I've asked Shizune-san to teach me some of her jutsus. It might not be much but it's still training. I've also changed. My hair is longer now but still tied with a ribbon. My usual outfit was gone. I now wore a semi tight dark red vest, black shorts and black skirt over it. A black weapon pouch around my waist along with my hitai-ate. My shoes were similar to Sakura-sans, just a darker black.

"Ari-chan" Sakura-chan smiled, "Where are you going?"

"I think we're going to the same place" I smiled at her, "Shall we go?"

Before she could answer however, 3 kids ran up to us.

"Sakura-neechan! Ari-neechan!"

"Hm?" Sakura-chan and I turned around to see Konohamaru and his friends running up to us, "Konohamaru?"

"Where are you going?" He asked

"The village's main gate" We replied happily

"I'm going to pick up the afternoon trafficking report for Tsunade-sama" Sakura-chan added

"Do you want to come?" I asked politely

Konohamaru and his friends nodded and followed us telling the story about Tora the cat. I couldn't help but laugh. That was our very first mission and it brings back memories.

When we got to the front gate, Sakura-chan immediately waved to Izumo Onii-chan and Kotetsu Onii-chan

"We're you falling asleep on the job Kotetsu Onii-chan?" I smirked at him only to be whacked on the head, "O-ouch! Izumo Onii-chan, Kotetsu Onii-chan's a bully!"

"You started it!" Kotetsu glared before Izumo Onii-chan stopped him and turned towards us, "They're back!"

"Huh?" We were all confused. What did he mean?

"Go take a look around" Kotetsu Onii-chan suggested

"You'll see something interesting" Izumo Onii-chan hinted

"Something interesting?" Konohamaru asked

'Wait..he doesn't mean..it couldn't be..' I was getting excited and I saw that Sakura-chan was too

We ran towards a pillar with something orange on top of it

"Look!! Sakura-chan! It's-" I was cut off

"Naruto!" Sakura-chan shouted out, "When did you come back!"

"Just now" Naruto-kun jumped off the pillar and walked towards us, "It's been a while, Sakura-chan, Ari-chan"

"Naruto-kun, you've grown! You're taller then me now!" I cried out happily giving him a hug, "We've missed you!"

"I think he's taller then me too" Sakura smiled shyly, "What do you think? I am more womanly now?"

"It's fine. You haven't changed at all!"

I sweatdropped. Naruto-kun..you do know what to say at times like this do you..Sakura-chan was pissed..

"Naruto onii-chan!" Konohamaru got Naruto-kun's attention and transformed..into a naked woman..

'Ack!' I was shocked

Naruto just smiled and said he wasn't a kid anymore

'Naruto-kun's grown up' I smiled at him

"That technique's too weak!' Naruto-kun shouted, "Behold, my newly developed perverted ninjutsu!"

Naruto-kun was about to transform when Sakura-chan punched him..hard. It left a minature crater on the floor.

'Sakura-chan..scares me sometimes' I cringed as she started yelling at Naruto-kun.

We went back towards Tsunade-sama's office so we could let her know of their return and so that Sakura-chan could turn in her report.

We found out that we were suppose to test our strength against someone. What I hadn't expected was that it would be against Onii-chan himself.

The battle took long. It was hard too. We were to to steal the bells form him again. Onii-chan didn't have an opening for us to attack. He wasn't even reading the new Echi Echi Tactics Naruto-kun gave him.

It was thanks to that book, that we were able to get our hands on those bells. Naruto-kun..got a lot stronger, and Sakura-chan too. I couldn't help but feel that I would be left behind. No..it's not that time to thank about something like that. I'll do my very best. I want to become a great konoichi.

We learned that we were gonna be on the same team as Onii-chan. Not as teacher and student but equal Konoha shinobis.

"My..you guys have actually gotten strong" Onii-chan stated, "I can't believe you actually got the bells"

Suddenly, Naruto-kun's stomach started to rumble

"That's right! I haven't been to Ichiraku Ramen yet!" He muttered

"I haven't eaten anything since yesterday's training, so I'm starving" Sakura-chan cried also

"Alright! Straight to Ichiraku Ramen it is!" Naruto declared running off with Sakura-chan follow

"Eh? You're not coming with us Ari-chan?" Naruto-kun asked as soon as he noticed I wasn't following

"Iie, I'm pretty full Naruto-kun. I'll let you two catch up. I'll catch up with you come other time" I smiled at him and gave him a quick hug, "It's good to see you again Naruto-kun"

"Ehehe" Naruto-kun rubbed his head , "Thanks Ari-chan"

"Ja ne!" I poofed home and into my room

I sat on my bed and stared at the charm on my table. That same charm that was given to me about 4 years ago. The very same one that used to say Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Murai Ari. Not anymore though. It only hand my name engraved on it. Sasuke's name..disappeared some time ago.

"Sasuke-kun..you traitor" I muttered, clenching the charm in my hand, "I'll find you..and kill you myself"

I slept early that day. Dreaming of the past. It was going to be better now. Now that Naruto-kun's back. We're gonna have so many surprises! I wonder what's in store for tomorrow?

-----------------------------------------

Krymson: Thanks for reading HOTA II. Please tell me what you think.


	3. Sunagakure

Krymson: This is the 3rd chapter. Please tell me what you think.

------------------------------

Chapter 3: Sunagakure

------------------------------

"What?" Naruto-kun cried, " A convoy transport escort?"

"What? You got problem with that?!" Tsunade-sama was annoyed

"It's only a C-Rank!" Naruto-kun stated angrily, "I'm gonna have to say no thank you to that mission!"

We were in Tsunade-sama's office awaiting our first mission as a team

I sighed, earlier, he said he wouldn't complain.

"Naruto" Sakura-san glared at the blond boy, "Whatever mission we get, don't complain!"

"Yea yea" Naruto-kun replied.

Well..that was earlier, this is now. I sighed again as I watched the exchange between Naruto-kun and Tsunade-sama

"The details are on this paper" Onii-chan walked up to take the sheet from Tsunade-sama when the door bursted open and in ran a woman dressed in black.

"There's an emergency, Godaime" She shouted and ran towards Tsunade-sama, "We recently received an emergency message from Suna

'Suna..? I wonder what happened. Gaara-kun became Kazekage not too long ago' I murmured to myself

"Suna?" Naruto was interested also, "An emergency notice?"

"Here's the decoded message" The lady handed Tsunade-sama a piece of paper

"What?!" Was Tsunade-sama's reaction after reading the message

"What happened?" Naruto-kun asked confused

"Sunagakure's Kazekage had been kidnapped by the Akatsuki" Tsunade-sama explained

'G..Gaara-kun's been kidnapped?' I took a peak at Naruto-kun

"Gaara..." His eyes hardened

I knew Naruto-kun and Gaara-kun had been able to get along. Naruto-kun understands Gaara-kun because they are almost the same. I think that Gaara-kun see's somewhat a friend in Naruto-kun too and hearing that he's been kidnapped..that's hard.

"We have more information pertaining to Akatsuki then they do" Tsunade-sama went on, "That's why they requested assistance from us"

"Tsunade-sama! Don't tell me you're planning to send Team Kakashi!" Shizune-san cried

"This is an emergency! We don't have time to be picky!" Tsunade-sama's tone of voice stated that there's no time to argue, "Besides, Kakashi has fought against the Akatsuki before"

"That mey be true, but.." Shizune-san was still reluctant.

"Team Kakashi, I'm assigning you a new mission" Tsunade-sama stated, "You are to go to Sunagakure, find out more about the situation, and send a report back to Konoha. You will also follow any of their orders and back them up!"

The look on Naruto-kun's face said it all. He was excited about this mission but even more, he was worried about his friend.

Jiraiya-san had came to see Naruto-kun off and talked to him in private before we left.

"Naruto, I know we're in a hurry, but don't get so far ahead of us!" Sakura-san stated as we traveled through the forest. Naruto-kun was jumping more then feets ahead of us.

"Naruto-kun, you're gonna use up all your strength if you continue like that" I pointed out

"But, but-" Naruto-kun couldn't word it

"Don't get so worked up" Onii-chan pointed out, "Jiraiya-san said the same thing remember?"

Naruto-kun slowed down a bit but not much.

I sighed and looked down.

"Huh..? Temari-san!" We landed by her as she looked at us confused

She didn't like the news. If it was possible, she was even more worried then Naruto-kun.

"It'll take us two days to get to Suna" Onii-chan pointed out, "Let's move"

We were on the move again. Pacing ourselves but trying to get there as fast as we can. Naruto-kun, if anything, was even more determined to get to Gaara-kun

Naruto-kun..knows whats wrong. He understands Gaara-kun more then anyone. Just because they have demons sealed in them. They were treated the same. He knows the pain that Gaara-kun had felt. Although, Gaara-kun never had anyone. Naruto-kun was lucky, he had friends to be with him. I think.. everyone in this group understands why now. It took a lot from me..to stop my tears.

'Naruto-kun..' I never knew that loneliness. I always had Onii-chan. He had always protected me so I was never alone. I didn't know how loneliness felt..so I felt sorry for Naruto-kun and Gaara-kun.

It's been a day or so already. Everyone's getting tired. Sakura-san was about to take a soldier pill when Onii-chan appeared next to her

"That's enough. Soldier pills are for emergencies only" Onii-chan pointed out, "Girls your age shouldn't overeat-"

Sakura-san crunched the pill loudly and sped up

'Onii-chan..' I sighed, 'You shouldn't have said that..'

With no more distractions we headed for Sunagakure. It wasn't long before we arrived at the desert. Temari-san took the lead from there. We had a bit of bad luck and got trapped in a sandstorm. Luckily, we had found a small cave to wait it out. Naruto-kun though, was getting impatient.

Finally, we arrived at the gate of Sunagakure and to welcome us were two Suna shinobis who escorted us to the hospital. We found out that Kankuro-san had also gotten poisoned.

"Kankuro!" Temari-san rushed to Kankuro-kun's side. He was surround by medic nins and two elder looking people.

"Curse you!" The baa-san ran towards Onii-chan, "Prepare yourself!"

"Kage Bushin no Jutus" Naruto-kun immidiatly created shadow clones to stop Baa-san's attack while I stood in front of Onii-chan protectivly with a kunai out

"Why the hell are you attacking Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto-kun demanded

Baa-san was no ordinary elder. She moved fast. One of the fastest shinobi I've ever seen.

"Konoha's White Fang!" How are you, you wretched scum..?" Baa-san growled, "How I've long to avenge my son! This is for him!"

'What..White Fang..? Does she mean Otou-san?' I was surprised

Baa-san was about to attack again when Jii-san stood in front of her

"Take a closer look, Nee-chan" He said slowly, "He does resemble the White Fang, but that's not him. Besides, Konoha's White Fang died a long time ago. Remember?"

"Just kidding!" Baa-san smiled happily and laughed, "I was just pretending to be senile"

Everyone was staring at Baa-san laughing when Kankuro-kun groaned loudly. I had almost forgotten about him

Sakura-san immediately look action and looked at Kankuro-san. Everyone was surprised that Sakura-san was a Konoha medic. It wasn't long before she was able to come up with a cure and extract the poison form his body.

'Sakura-san..is truly a gifted medic nin' I thought to myself as I watched them from the door way, 'There was no way I'd have enough patience to do that'

A messenger handed Onii-chan a scroll and stated that Tsunade-sama had sent Gai-sensei's team as a back up.

With Kankuro-kun's help, Onii-chan's dogs was able to get a a whiff of the Akatsuki's scent and headed out to locate them

During that time, Sakura-san began mixing the antidote. I took that time to do some training myself. I won't be left behind.

The next day, we set out to find the Akatsuki and rescue Gaara-kun. Temari-san had wanted to come with us but couldn't. Instead the elder, Chiyo-san came with us instead.

As we left, there was only one thing on our mind.

Rescuing Gaara-kun.

-----------------------------

Krymson: That's it everyone!


End file.
